The present invention generally relates to flying toys. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flying disk having a configuration that extends its flight time.
Aerodynamic flying toys with circular, disk-like, ring-like shapes are commonly utilized in games in which players toss them into the air, with a spinning motion, as a form of sport or recreation. The recreational use of flying toys has long been enjoyed by both children and adults and many popular games have involve the flying of such devices between two or more players.
In the usual embodiment, the toy is made of a plastic material, or the like, in the shape of a saucer having a depending rim located around the lower outer marginal edge to facilitate gripping by the user. Throwing is usually accomplished with a wrist snapping motion whereby momentum in a spinning motion is imparted to the toy to cause it to fly or glide through the air. The Frisbee(copyright) flying disk, manufactured by the Wam-O Manufacturing Company is an example of such a flying device. The appeal of the toy usually resides in the fact that it exhibits definite aerodynamic characteristics and can be made to do a number of various maneuvers and have a flight time dependent upon the skill of the user.
However, many such flying toys do not have a very long range or flight time unless the user is particularly strong or skilled. It has been found that in addition to the various maneuvers, much satisfaction and joy is derived from the total amount of flight time in which the flying saucer toy remains in the air. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a flying disk that is designed such so as to extend the overall flight time of the toy. The present invention fulfills this need and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a flying disk designed such that its flight time is extended in comparison to prior art flying disk toys and the like.
The flying disk includes a top plate comprised of an outer ring, a plurality of blades spaced from one another and extending from the outer ring to a central hub. The plurality of blades each have a leading edge of greater cross-sectional thickness than a trailing edge thereof to serve as air foils. The top plate is generally circular and has an inverted disk-shaped configuration.
A bottom plate is attached to the top plate. The bottom plate is generally planar, circular, and of approximately the same diameter as the top plate. The bottom plate defines a turbine structure comprising a series of slots extending radially outwardly from a central portion of the bottom plate. A series of vanes extend downwardly from edges of the slots.
The bottom plate includes a peripheral flange that frictionally engages the top plate outer ring to form a snap-fit connection. The central hub of the top plate includes an aperture aligned with an aperture extending through the bottom plate for reception of a screw to securely hold the top and bottom plates to one another. A bumper encircles the joined top and bottom plate and is preferably comprised of an elastomeric material to prevent damage to the flying disk.
Upon throwing the disk in spinning motion, similar to a Frisbee(copyright) or the like, the blades cause the disk to rise to a maximum altitude. As the disk descends, the turbine structure regenerates the spinning motion, thereby extending the fly time of the flying disk.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.